


Make me your mess again

by Kelsey_Jaybird



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Almost Stalker Victor, College, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, What Could Have Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Jaybird/pseuds/Kelsey_Jaybird
Summary: During sex, Victor realises some things about his rival, and about himself.





	Make me your mess again

Reed's hands tangled in Victor's hair as he pounded him against the dorm room door. Reed bit his lip so hard that Victor could see teeth marks embedded in the flesh underneath. Reed, Victor observed, often did this when he was trying to hold something in. Reed's glasses hung askew on his face. Victor panted but otherwise gave no indication that he was enjoying it. This was, like most things in Victor's life, about getting what he wanted. 

And Victor wanted to be the best. 

Reed Richards was the only thing standing in his way. The strange young man with long, gangly limbs, big silly glasses and a surprisingly handsome face (not that Victor cared) was almost as smart as Victor---almost. He tied with Victor's test scores, and that was unacceptable. Victor had taken to observing Reed, hoping to notice something that would allow him to take down the weedy little twit. Reed Richard's life was a jumbled mess, full of patterns but also chaos. White socks on Wednesday, constant packs of number 2 pencils and sandwiches for lunch every day. Hair brushed every other day. Wrinkled clothes. Workouts at the gym whenever he remembered. The other man was as predictable as he was unpredictable. Victor started following Reed to the gym if only to see what Reed was like when he wasn't blurting out answers to questions no one asked or scribbling equations in the margins of his notebook. When Victor took the treadmill beside Reed, in a tight shirt and gym shorts, Reed fell off the treadmill. Victor started wearing tighter clothes, and shorter shorts. Reed kept injuring himself on various machinery. It would have been funny if it wasn't so...pathetic, but flattering. 

That gave Victor an idea. 

Victor was brought back to the present by a low whine from Reed, tilting his hips for more friction. Reed keened, tilting his head forward to gently kiss Victor's lips. Victor paused, taken aback by the sweetness of the gesture. Reed gave him a confused look. Victor shook his head and kept pounding, feeling Reed's body clench around him. Reed looked up at Victor with a smile that made Victor's insides hurt.

Reed smiled at him every time, whether it was in the dim light of the fifth-floor laboratory closet or face down on Victor's desk. Reed's test scores had dipped, enough for Victor to finally overtake him, but Reed didn't seem to care. He seemed happier. Victor supposed that he was too. Reed brought him lunch every day, and helped him clean his lab station, and kept him awake to study. If Victor thought about it, Reed's presence had permeated most of his life. 

Victor thrust upwards and Reed moaned, pulling Victor in with his hands and his body. Reed peppered kisses onto the side of Victor's face, whispering something. “What are you even saying?” Victor growled into Reed's ear. Reed shivered and blushed. 

“I love you,” Reed panted, “I love you, Victor.”

Victor came with a barely restrained shout, Reed following shortly after. They collapsed to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Reed stroking Victor's hair. Victor looked up at Reed. His glasses were still askew, his hair was a mess, but he was glowing. Because of Victor. All for Victor. 

“I love you too.” Victor kissed Reed on the forehead. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to finish Freefall but my favourite underrated ship, Reed and Victor needed some more loving.


End file.
